


Betrayal

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said they were gonna get out together. But little did they know, that plan was going to go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this.
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post that I think I may have lost, I'll have to look for it. One of the best things I've written, I think. Super proud of how it turned out, and I hope you like it as well!
> 
> C... can you tell I like Leon yet? It's not obvious, right?

 

Every betrayal begins with trust.

They’d only been in this hellhole for a few days when Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, found himself being confronted by a proposal.  
“I don’t feel safe...” Sayaka Maizono had said to him one morning. “It feels like were all going to turn on each other at any moment.”  
“Yeah, I get ya... it’s nerve racking, huh?”  
“...Y-you don’t look at all rattled!”  
“Well, that’s just the control kickin’ in. Look.” Leon held up his hand, shaking like a leaf in a tornado. “Hasn’t stopped shakin’ since that bear opened his god damn mouth. Ugh, it’s pissin’ me off, I tell ya!”  
“M-me too... Perhaps we should work together?”  
“Huh? To do what?” His interested was peaked, sure, but still, it’s as she’d kinda said - you couldn’t really rely on anyone, they might turn on you at any second.  
“To get out of here, of course. I’m sure there’ll be something to find here. Something that teddy bear wants us to find.” Sayaka paused, taking a thoughtful stance. “How about we try and see what we can find?”  
“...Yeah, sure, I’ll bite. There’s gotta be a way to get outta here safely. ‘Cos I ain’t gonna kill anyone.”  
Sayaka nodded in agreement, and after that, she left the gymnasium, leaving Leon in silence as he looked around for a few seconds more before following suit.

Those videos... Upon looking around, Leon had found he wasn’t the only one shaken up. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, for all his shouty-ness and commanding tone had fallen silent now with his eyes wide, Chihiro Fujisaki was shaking so bad she looked like she was going to fall over. Even Byakuya Togami, normally so calm and condescending, had his face as white as a sheet. And... Sayaka. She was holding herself, her eyes darting around as if she was going to be killed by the shadows. Then that Makoto guy, he tried to comfort her... but she screamed and ran out, as if looking for a way out. And Leon didn’t stop her. He just followed her with his eyes, not being able to move even if he wanted to. He was frozen in place. He glanced down to his hands, still shaking - perhaps even worse than before. He looked back to the screen. ‘Find out after Graduation’ his ass... to hell with it! It was all fake! Leon slammed his hands against the screen before walking out, attempting to his his fear behind a scowl as he stormed towards the entrance hall. Once he was alone he... he just... broke. He just wanted to get out and go home. He didn’t do anything to deserve this - hell, none of them did. That’s why... he recalled the promise he’d made to Sayaka earlier that day. Yeah, he’d solve the mysteries of this school with her... he’d trust her.

**Every betrayal begins with trust.**

Knock, knock, knock.  
Leon gently hit his knuckle against the door he’d already checked the nameplate - Sayaka’s nameplate - for. He glanced around the hallway, which had long been deserted, before looking down to the letter he held in his hand. Why did she want to talk to him about something? Did she find something? Well, even if she did, he couldn’t exactly return the favour... although he tried investigating, it wasn’t really his strong suit, and he had a lot on his mind... and rightfully so. He kept trying not to think about those videos, but he kept thinking about everyone’s reactions... Sayaka’s, mainly. Whatever was on that disc must have really hit her hard. Sighing to himself, he knocked again.  
“Sayaka.” He whispered through the door, as to not alert anyone. Which was... a meaningless procedure, really. All the rooms were soundproof to create... the perfect murder scene. Leon shivered at the thought. “It’s me. I’m coming in.” With a twist of the doorknob and a hefty push, Leon entered the room, gently shutting to door behind him.

He now stared down at the body of a partner, a friend even. His hands were shaking like jelly in an earthquake, his eyes were wide with shock and fear, and his hands were stained with the sin that he had committed. Leon dropped to his knees as he touched Sayaka’s face and felt her cold skin under his fingertips, as if to confirm that knife sticking out of her stomach wasn’t fake. And at that... it hit him like a brick. Leon kept shaking, it rose from his hands to his arms, then his shoulders, and soon his whole body was shaking with the anxiety brought the with realization of what he had done. Was he shaken by the fact that she was dead? Or was it the fact she was going to kill him? Was this her plan all along? To earn his trust then crush it in her dainty hands? Well, that would make sense if it was. After all...

_**Every betrayal begins with trust.** _


End file.
